


The Heartless Queen

by BookLovingManiac99



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLovingManiac99/pseuds/BookLovingManiac99
Summary: On the day of Mal and Ben's wedding, a surprise guest crashes the scene. The girl, woman, is claiming revenge and promising payback to the citizens of Auradon and the King and Queen. It turns out that the royal family of Auradon have some long buried secrets and one big scandal. Will Mal and Ben's relationship survive the truth that will be uncovered? And what will happen when Harry Hook falls for the forgotten girl?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Heartless Queen

It was the long-awaited day. After almost a year of Ben proposing to Mal, they were finally getting married. The ballroom of Beast Castle was ready for a wedding, decorated with garlands, wreaths and blue, white and purple flowers. There were dozens of tables all set for the guests and the lights were also blue and purple. The room was as perfect as it could get.  
Each in their separate bedrooms, the bride and groom were nervous but excited.  
Ben was pacing around his bedroom ready for the wedding that was starting in less than an hour. He was dressed in his dark blue tux and had already put on his shoes, ready for the wedding. He, quite frankly, wasn’t at his best. He was worried he’d mess up and make a fool of himself. He was worried that Mal would realize that she could do better than him and back out of marrying him. His best man, Jay, and his groomsmen, Carlos, Doug, Harry, and Gil, were there with him, trying to calm him down. Well, Carlos and Doug were trying. Jay, Harry, and Gil were just lazing around and laughing at him. Regardless, everyone was excited for the upcoming event.  
Mal, on the other hand, was frantically crying and trying not to throw up. She, like Ben, was afraid that he would realize that he didn’t love her and back out of the wedding. She was anxiously pacing her room in her wedding dress which was honestly one of Evie’s best designs. It was sleeveless with a V-neck and flared out at the waist. It had some purple detailing along the bodice and the waist which was similar to her veil’s detailing. Mal’s hair was pulled into chignon with loose tendrils framing her face and her makeup was light and perfectly done until she started crying. In the room with her was Evie, her maid of honor, and Uma, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane, her bridesmaids. They were trying to calm her down and fix her makeup, but to no avail.  
And so it continued for another hour until the first notes of the Bridal Chorus started playing and Mal walked down the aisle after her bridesmaids, hand in hand with her father, no evidence of the last hour on her face, a smile gracing it instead. She reached the dais and kissed her father on the cheek before turning to Ben and smiling. He held her hands and led her to stand in front of Fairy godmother, who was acting as an officiator.  
Fairy godmother started. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments – we are all present to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love – and to publicly witness the creation of an outward marriage bond that Mal and Ben have already been creating inwardly. Their love and intention has created this marriage and we are gathered here today to join in the celebration and acknowledgment of that bonding.  
Do you, King Benjamin Beast, take Lady Mal Hades as your queen and lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”  
“I do,” Ben replied, gazing into Mal’s eyes.  
“Do you, Lady Mal Hades, take King Benjamin Beast as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”  
“I do,” Mal said, also gazing into Ben’s eyes.  
The ring bearer, Dude, came forward and the couple took their rings.  
“With this ring, I thee wed.” Ben softly stated, slipping Mal’s ring on her finger.  
“With this ring, I thee wed.” Mal repeated, also slipping Ben’s ring on his finger.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Fairy godmother announced happily and then turned to Ben. “You may now kiss the bride.”  
Not wasting any time, Ben pulled Mal into his arms and kissed her deeply and the whole hall erupted into claps and cheers, everyone happy for the young couple.  
Ben led Mal to the reception hall and then into their first dance and through cutting their cake, making sure to never leave her alone. All was going well and the newlyweds were elated at their marriage and the success of their wedding.  
Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open. A heavy silence settled on the room. In the doorway stood a girl, one that most were familiar with, but never talked about.  
She was fair skinned with honey hair tumbling down to her shoulders. She had striking emerald eyes swirling with magic and a perfect figure, although she wasn’t too tall. What surprised people the most was her clothes. She didn’t dress like anybody from Auradon. Instead she donned a dark red t-shirt that was what some would call artfully ripped in multiple places. Her shirt was tucked into black skinny jeans that were also ripped. Paired with that were thick soled combat boots, fingerless gloves with spikes and a leather jacket. To top it all off, multiple chains draped along her waist and hung along her thighs. On her head was a red bandana pulling her hair out of her face.  
As she stepped into the hall, everyone stood up, tense. She grinned, but there was something twisted in her smile. She walked into the hall slowly and headed for Ben, her footsteps echoing. Ben, who had also stood up, moved in front of Mal. But the girl ignored his protective stance and instead wrapped her arms around him.  
The whole room seemed to let go of some of their tension, but no one trusted that the girl wasn’t up to no good. After she let go of Ben, who seemed more tense than before, she grabbed a glass and walked up to the stage where she stood before the microphone.  
“Testing, is this thing on,” Her voice rang out through the hall, soft, but with a hint of mischief. “Okay, unfortunately, I wasn’t invited to this wedding, but I don’t really blame Benny for that. I was kind of unreachable.” She laughed. “I am guessing you’re all surprised that I showed. Fortunately, a wedding is a really big thing for me to miss. Or maybe you all wanted me to miss it. Afterall, most of the new people don’t know who I am judging by the looks on their faces. Now, the last time something like this happened, a little girl was placed under a curse. Fortunately for you, I don’t really feel up to it today. So instead, I’ll make your worst nightmare come true.” She raised her glass. The whole room was now afraid at the cruelty in her voice, but none dared move. “Today we are here to celebrate Benny’s wedding to Mal, so let’s all raise a toast to my little brother and his new wife.”  
As her words rang through the hall, the Auradonians looked down ashamedly. The new kids, the VKs, especially Mal, looked around in shock. The girl scanned the hall, locking eyes with Harry for a second.  
“You made everyone forget me. Now, you will pay for it.” She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was official, Charlotte Beast had returned.


End file.
